La sœur Asahina
by Sakiruka
Summary: Asahina Fubuki était heureuse avec ses frères. Aucun problèmes pour les déranger ou couper les liens entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que leur mère leur annonce qu'elle se remariait avec Rintarou, un homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Ema, la fille de celui-ci, emménage donc avec eux. Mais cela ne fait qu'apporte un tas de problème dans la famille Asahina, au grand malheur de Fubuki...
1. Je vais me remarier

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici ma première fiction sur _Brothers Conflict._ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, donc dîtes moi votre avis en commentaire.

 _Brothers Conflict ne m'appartient pas, à part Fubuki Asahina._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.La sœur Asahina.**

* * *

 _ **.Je vais me remarier.**_

* * *

Fubuki avait ce que l'on pourrait appeler une énorme famille, composée de 14 frères et sœurs. La seule exception était qu'elle était la seule fille de tous. Une fille pour 13 garçons. Ce n'était pas très ordinaire, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Après tout, chacun de ses frères étaient très précieux pour elle quoi qu'ils fassent. Elle était heureuse d'être née dans cette famille et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que leur quotidien ne change.

Jusqu'au jour où sa mère annonça qu'elle comptait se remarier et que la fille de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontrée déménageait chez eux... Tout changea de la pire des manières...

* * *

Treize des quatorze frères et sœurs Asahina était réunis dans le salon familial, même ceux qui habitaient en dehors de la maison. Tous étaient présents sauf une...

-Où est Fubuki-nee-chan ? S'interrogea Wataru, le plus jeune des frères.

-Je lui avais pourtant demandé d'être à l'heure cette fois, soupira l'aîné, Masaomi.

Wataru avait les cheveux roses pales et était élève en primaire tandis que Masaomi avait les siens bruns clairs et était pédiatre.

-On ne pourra pas la changer, elle est comme ça, soupira Natsume, posant sa tête sur sa main.

-Mais de là à être constamment en retard, répliqua Azusa.

-Toi et Ukyo-nii la gronderaient sûrement quand elle rentrera, comme à chaque fois, rit Tsubaki.

Tsubaki, Azusa et Natsume était des triplets, bien que les deux premiers soient de vrais jumeaux. Tsubaki avait les cheveux blancs et une mèche de cheveux cachant l'un de ses yeux. Azusa lui ressemblait énormément bien que ses cheveux soient mauves foncés et qu'une paire de lunettes trône sur son nez. Natsume, lui, avait les cheveux oranges. Ils portaient aussi, tout les trois, un point de beauté sur le visage. Tsubaki et Azusa étaient seiyuus alors que Natsume travaillait dans une entreprise de jeux vidéos.

-Peut-être devrais-je l'appeler ? Il commence à faire sombre, s'inquiéta Ukyo.

-Tu es bien trop protecteur avec elle, déclara Kaname en replaçant sa tenue correctement sur lui.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça, ricana Hikaru d'une voix fortement féminine.

Ukyo était le deuxième fils, avocat et la seconde maman du foyer. Kaname était le troisième fils. Ce dernier était moine et « coureur de jupon » en même temps. Hikaru, lui, était romancier. Sa particularité était qu'il se travestissait en femme pour son métier. Aller savoir pour quelle raison.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais quand est-ce qu'arrive Okaa-san ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, rouspéta Fuuto.

-On n'avait pas besoin que tu l'ouvres, contra Yusuke en lui lançant un mauvais regard. Et puis, tu dis que tu n'as pas tout ton temps, mais pour voir Fubuki on dirait que tu en trouves assez facilement.

-N'oses pas comparer le temps que je passe avec elle avec mon temps de travail, siffla Fuuto.

-Calmez-vous vous deux, les stoppa Masaomi.

Yusuke était un étudiant de deuxième au lycée et avait les cheveux rouges, coiffés en piques avec deux tresses longeant son cou. Fuuto, le douzième fils, était un chanteur populaire. Il avait les cheveux bruns très clairs et deux barrettes pour maintenir quelques unes de ses mèches. Il était aussi le frère jumeaux de Fubuki.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de détourner simultanément la tête dans un sens opposé l'un l'autre.

-On ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, elle sait se gérer toute seule, dit Subaru ignorant ses deux plus jeunes frères.

-Tu as raison, affirma Iori, sereinement.

-Pourtant, j'aurais tant voulu qu'elle soit à l'avance pour que je puisse arranger ses cheveux, soupira Louis, distraitement et d'une voix lente.

Subaru était le neuvième frère. Il avait les cheveux courts gris bleutés. Il était un élève à l'université et joueur de basket. Iori était le dixième fils et étudiant à l'université également. Il avait les cheveux gris clair. Louis, lui, était le cinquième fils, adopté pour sa part. Il était un coiffeur assez célèbre et avait aussi un peu la tête en l'air, plutôt rêveur.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait et des pas précipités se dirigeant vers eux attira l'attention des frères.

-Excusez-moi d'être en retard, Okaa-san est déjà là ? S'exprima une douce voix.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns clairs longs, portant son sac de cours et un autre grand sac sur son épaule apparut dans la pièce. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et fit fasse à son aîné.

-Masaomi-nii, je suis désolé d'être en retard. Heureusement qu'Okaa-san n'est pas encore là, souffla, soulagée, Fubuki tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle salua Natsume et Hikaru qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent avant de s'asseoir près de son jumeau, posant ses affaires à ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu cette fois ? Rit Fuuto. Et enlève ça, on est en famille, rajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt le cache-œil qu'elle portait.

Fubuki acquiesça et le retira, révélant un œil rouge sang. A sa naissance, elle avait eue un problème au niveau de la pigmentation de ses yeux, c'était pour cela que son œil droit était rouge. N'ayant pas de pigments dans l'iris, la couleur de son sang était visible, ce qui lui avait valu de méchantes réflexions à l'école. Depuis, elle portait un cache. Elle ne voulait plus entendre des murmures sur son passage.

-Je préfère comme ça, lui sourit Fuuto.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et se penchant pour admirer la couleur de son œil.

-Seuls les idiots ne savent pas voir la beauté quand elle se présente à eux.

Fubuki savait alors qu'il faisait référence à ceux qui se moquaient d'elle. Son sourire ne quitta pas son visage.

-Vous deux, on ne vous dérange pas trop, dit la voix ennuyé de Tsubaki alors qu'il les regardait, un air jaloux sur le visage.

-Si, vous pouvez partir, je ne vous retiens pas, lâcha monotonement Fuuto.

-C'est dingue, il n'y a qu'avec Fu-chan que tu es gentil.

La jeune fille observa ses deux frères se disputer en retenant un soupir. Elle en avait l'habitude, comme pour Yusuke et son jumeau qui venaient à se disputer aussi souvent.

-Fubuki, alors, pour quelle raison es-tu en retard ? L'interrogea Masaomi, remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas encore répondue à la question du chanteur.

La brune tendit son bras pour montrer un bandage, légèrement imbibé de sang. Les frères froncèrent leurs sourcils à cela.

-Comment t'es-tu blessée ?

-Durant l'heure du club. J'ai tirée trop fort sur la corde de mon arc et elle s'est cassée. Je me suis coupée avec donc j'ai du passer à l'infirmerie. Et le temps d'arriver ici, j'étais en retard, sourit-elle penaud.

-Tu laisseras Masaomi-nii jeter un coup d'œil à ton bras plus tard, la prévint Ukyo.

Elle hocha de la tête doucement et s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. La porte du salon s'ouvrit subitement pour laisser entrer une femme aux cheveux blonds courts et portant un tailleur blanc. Miwa Asahina. Leur mère à tous.

-Vous m'avez manqué mes chéris, déclara-t-elle joyeusement en leur faisant un à un un bisou sur la joue.

Même si plusieurs d'entre eux étaient contre, ils laissèrent faire leur mère. Puisque cette dernière ne les voyait pas souvent autant lui faire cette faveur.

-J'espère que vous allez tous bien ? Leur demanda-t-elle en les regardant attentivement.

-Tout se passe bien, mère. Il n'y a aucun problème, la rassura Masaomi et s'avançant vers elle.

-Je suis heureuse de l'entendre.

-Et donc, pourquoi nous as-tu réuni tous ? S'impatienta Tsubaki, curieux de savoir.

Les Asahina virent leur mère leur donner un grand sourire et poser ses mains sur ses joues rougissantes. Plusieurs froncèrent les sourcils.

-Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je vais me remarier, leur avoua-t-elle.

La réaction de chacun ne prit pas longtemps à arriver.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Tsubaki, Yuusuke et Fuuto en chœur.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Ukyo.

-Oui, et comme une nouvelle ne vient jamais seule, la fille de l'homme que j'ai rencontré emménagera avec vous la semaine prochaine.

Miwa sourit au visage surpris de ses fils et à celui heureux de Fubuki. Elle marcha vers elle et posa sa main sur les cheveux caramel de la jeune fille.

-Tu ne seras plus la seule fille, tu dois être contente, non, Fubuki ?

La sœur jumelle de Fuuto rougit et hocha de la tête positivement. Elle était impatiente de rencontrer sa nouvelle soeur.

-Une deuxième sœur ? Lâcha Tsubaki, rêveusement. Rien de mieux n'aurait pu arriver.

-Vous n'oublierez pas de préparer sa chambre, d'accord ?

-Je le ferais, maman, se proposa Fubuki. Et pourquoi pas maintenant, murmura-t-elle ensuite.

Elle ramassa ses affaires au sol et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, excitée de l'arrivée prochaine du nouveau membre de la famille.

-Elle est vraiment heureuse, rit Miwa avant de se retourner vers tous ses fils. Donnez-lui un bon accueil. Je compte sur vous. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se sent mal à l'aise avec sa nouvelle famille.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

-Restes-tu à la maison pour manger ? La questionna Kaname.

-Non, hélas. J'ai un vol à prendre ce soir, s'excusa-t-elle. La prochaine fois que je viendrais, avec Rintarou bien sûr, je resterais plus longtemps, déclara-t-elle.

Tout les frères comprirent que ce Rintarou serait bientôt leur nouveau père.

Avant que Miwa ne s'en aille, elle appela son fils aîné à la rejoindre quelques minutes pour qu'ils puissent parler seul à seul, laissant le reste entre les mains de l'avocat.

-Comment va Fubuki ? Elle avait l'air bien, mais c'est la seule à ne jamais me donner de nouvelles durant mes voyages d'affaires.

-Tout se passe bien. Enfin, de ce que je peux voir, soupira Masaomi. La seule personne à qui elle se confit vraiment est Fuuto, et il n'est pas du genre à venir tout me raconter ensuite. Je lui fais confiance pour cela, sourit Masaomi. Tu étais inquiète ?

-Oui. Il ne faut pas oublier que lorsqu'elle se sent abandonnée et seule, elle a tendance à faire des choses irréfléchies. Et avec ce que j'ai entendu sur ses problèmes à l'école, j'avais un peu peur pour elle.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence, entendant les voix de leur famille résonnées dans le salon suite à l'annonce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

-Elle est quelque peu fragile, mais elle sait se montrer forte, déclara Masaomi joyeusement. En parlant de cela, savais-tu qu'elle avait rejoint le club de tir à l'arc ?

-...Non, dit la blonde un peu déçue. Se débrouille-t-elle bien ?

-Un de ses professeurs, lors d'une réunion de parents, m'a déclaré que si elle continuait comme cela il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle reçoive une bourse dans une prestigieuse école sportive. J'espère qu'elle continuera ainsi. Après tout, elle semble vraiment apprécier ce qu'elle fait.

-Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça.

Puis, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Miwa soupira.

-Il est temps, je dois te laisser Masaomi. Je compte sur toi, prend bien soin de tes frères et sœurs pendant mon absence, sourit-elle.

-Je ferais attention, acquiesça l'aîné de la famille.

Non loin d'eux, Fubuki serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Celle-ci avait voulue rejoindre sa mère avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, mais elle n'avait plus le courage d'aller la trouver désormais. Du coin de l'œil, elle fixa la silhouette de la femme blonde disparaître derrière la porte. Donc, sa mère était déçue de ne pas recevoir de ses nouvelles de temps en temps... ?

La jeune fille espéra intérieurement revoir sa mère rapidement, sûrement au jour de son mariage.

* * *

Le jour de l'arrivée de sa nouvelle sœur vint rapidement et Fubuki se pressa de sortir de classe pour rejoindre le plus vite possible sa maison. Elle voulait vraiment rencontrer le nouveau membre de leur famille.

Brusquement, son épaule percuta celle d'une autre personne et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne tombe au sol, une main l'ayant rattraper par la taille.

-Excusez-moi, je ne faisais pas attention, s'exclama-t-elle précipitamment en relevant la tête.

Son œil caramel entra en contact avec un regard émeraude. Elle rougit en voyant qui la retenait contre lui. Yukimura Makoto. Ce garçon était de la même année qu'elle et était très populaire. Il était de nature calme et sociable. Il était serviable auprès des élèves et des professeurs et avait certaines compétences en art et en sport. Il était aimé de tous.

Fubuki, le connaissait aussi et l'admirait. Elle aurait tant aimé être comme lui, mais sa différence l'en empêchait.

Yukimura lui fit un sourire, la surprenant et la remit sur pieds.

-Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui ne faisais pas attention. J'espère que tu n'as rien ?

-Tout-Tout va bien, balbutia-t-elle.

-Tant mieux.

La jeune Asahina se pressa de ramasser toutes ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, non loin des grilles, avant de marcher rapidement vers la sortie, sentant, toutefois, un regard sur son dos. Elle osa se retourner légèrement pour rencontrer à nouveau le regard de Yukimura. Elle ne pu retenir un second rougissement avant de se détourner. Il était vraiment quelque chose. Elle aimerait vraiment devenir son ami.

En arrivant au grille, Fubuki fut surprise d'y trouver Yuusuke.

-Yusuuke-nii, que fais-tu là ?

-Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de venir te chercher pour ne pas que tu sois en retard pour l'arrivée de notre nouvelle soeur. Et heureusement que je t'attendais, lâcha-t-il mauvaisement.

-Que ce passe-t-il, Yuusuke-nii ?

-Ne t'approche pas de ce type, l'avertit-il.

-Yukimura-kun ?

Il acquiesça en commençant à marcher vers la résidence.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Il n'est pas celui qu'il laisse croire, dit-il seulement en s'éloignant de plus en plus de sa jeune sœur.

La collégienne le rattrapa rapidement, mais décida de ne rien demander de plus. Elle ferait comme son frère lui disait. Et puis, comment aurait-elle pu devenir ami avec un gars aussi populaire. Il ne l'accepterait jamais auprès de lui, avec ce qu'elle avait à l'œil.

* * *

Arrivés chez eux, Yuusuke rejoignit le salon alors que Fubuki le prévint qu'elle allait d'abord à sa chambre. Après s'être changer, elle décida de se diriger vers le salon, où devait être déjà la plupart de ses frères ainsi que sa sœur. Ayant quelque peu peur de la réaction de sa sœur, elle décida de laisser son cache-œil, par précaution.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa un écureuil, la surprenant. Elle se demandait ce que cet animal faisait ici. Appartenait-il peut-être à quelqu'un ? Prudemment, elle décida d'avancer sa main vers l'écureuil pour qu'il s'approche. Il semblait l'analyser de ses petits yeux avant de venir se placer sur son épaule et de lâcher des petits bruits étranges. Essayait-il de communiquer ?

-Tu es mignon, rit-elle en le caressant délicatement.

Essayant de ne pas faire tomber l'animal de son épaule, elle trottina vers le salon. Elle était impatiente de rencontrer le nouveau membre de la famille.

-Enfin, Fubuki se montre, s'exclama Tsubaki en la voyant sur le balcon.

La jeune Asahina vit Ukyo, Azusa, Kaname, Yuusuke et Tsubaki entourer leur nouvelle sœur. Celle-ci avait les cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval sur le côté droit de sa tête. Elle portait aussi le même genre d'uniforme que Yuusuke, ce qui l'intrigua.

Fubuki descendit lentement les escaliers, fixant sa sœur de son œil. Elle avait l'air gentille et chaleureuse. Elle ne semblait pas méchante. Elle l'aimait bien.

Soudainement, l'écureuil sur son épaule sauta jusqu'à la brune qui fit un sourire en la rattrapant.

-Juli, l'appela-t-elle en souriant.

-C'était donc ton animal de compagnie ? Il était sûrement perdu dans la maison, sourit doucement la collégienne. Je m'appelle Fubuki, ravi de te rencontrer, s'inclina-t-elle.

-Je suis Ema, prend soin de moi, dit-elle imitant son action.

Elle se regardèrent un instant, silencieusement, les frères les fixant, avant qu'elles ne se sourissent.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir une sœur. Etre seule avec pleins de garçons, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, se plaint gentiment Fubuki. Surtout pour ce qui est de Tsubaki-nii et de Yuusuke-nii, rit-elle.

-Hey, s'exclamèrent les deux visés.

Le jeune fille aux yeux vairons se retourna vers ses frères et sourit.

-Je plaisantais seulement, avoua-t-elle avant de prendre place sur le canapé.

-Je suis surpris de voir que tu n'es pas plus en retard que cela, s'exprima Azusa, prenant place à côté de sa cadette.

-Yuusuke est venu me chercher, c'est pour ça, l'informa-t-elle.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa ainsi. Ema rencontrant un à un les membres de la grande famille Asahina. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous assis sur le fauteuil en U du salon, Azusa et Fubuki toujours même endroit que lorsqu'ils s'étaient assis.

Masaomi expliqua alors à Ema qui étaient les frères qui n'étaient pas encore présent. Il lui présenta Fuuto, qui passait à la télé, étant en tournée. Il lui expliqua aussi qui étaient Natsume, Hikaru et Louis, en précisant que Louis rentrerait assez tard, étant un coiffeur assez célèbre.

-Quelle famille, dit Ema surprise, mais plutôt heureuse.

Fubuki ne retint pas un sourire de venir se placer sur ses lèvres. Elle appréciait Ema. Elle était contente que ce soit elle sa nouvelle sœur et pas une autre.

La journée se fini rapidement. Ema rejoignit, après le repas, sa chambre, Masaomi et Wataru l'accompagnant pour lui montrer le chemin. Fubuki aida Ukyo à débarrasser la table et prit lentement le chemin de sa chambre avant qu'elle ne se fasse stopper par Ukyo.

-Ukyo-nii ?

-Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien.

-...Si tout allait bien ? Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne semblait pas être avec nous durant le repas et cela m'inquiétait légèrement.

Fubuki regarda le sol, embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas voulu inquiété son grand-frère, c'était juste qu'elle pensait à ce qui pourrait se passer désormais avec Ema dans la famille. Elle espérait vivre avec elle plein de moments géniaux. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec des filles de son âge et Ema n'avait que deux ans en plus qu'elle donc. Elle était un peu stressé.

Elle prévint Ukyo qu'elle montait dans sa chambre et qu'elle irait prendre une douche dans la salle de bain du cinquième ce soir, la sienne étant défectueuse.

Fubuki entra dans sa chambre et s'appuya contre la porte, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle enleva le cache qu'elle portait son sur œil et le lança sur son bureau. Elle respira profondément et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Elle avait été plutôt étonnée de voir qu'Ema ne lui avait posée aucune question sur son cache-œil et elle en était soulagée. Peut-être lui dirait-elle la vérité lorsqu'elle se sera habitué à sa présence ici ? Après tout, elle était sa nouvelle sœur.

* * *

 **Revu le 07/08/2018**

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre. Comment était-il ? Bon ? Mauvais ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, vos avis m'intéresse.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Félicitations

Bonsoir ou bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction dont le premier chapitre a été posté il y a un petit bout de temps déjà. J'espère que vous avez eu assez de patience ;) Dans ce chapitre nous apprenons à connaître un peu plus le caractère de Fubuki ainsi que celui d'Ema et nous rencontrons certains des frères, mais les choses sérieuses ne débutent que dans les prochains chapitres.

 _Brother Conflict ne m'appartient pas, il n'y a que Fubuki Asahina qui le fait._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Félicitations.**

* * *

Fubuki sortit de sa chambre un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour voir sa nouvelle sœur, Ema, marcher dans le couloir, une feuille à la main.

-Ema-san, l'appela-t-elle

La plus âgée des deux leva la tête vers elle et sourit. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main en se dirigeant vers elle.

-Fubuki-chan, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Où te dirigeais-tu ?

Fubuki jeta un coup d'œil aux affaires qu'elle tenait en main. Une serviette et des vêtements de rechange, ainsi qu'au petit bac contenant des produits.

-Tu allais te laver ?

-Oui, mais Masaomi-san m'a dit que la salle de bain de ma chambre était défectueuse et que je devais me rendre à celle au cinquième.

-Ah, tu es dans la chambre de Natsume-nii, s'exclama Fubuki.

-Natsume ?

-Oui, c'est un des frères que tu n'as pas rencontré aujourd'hui et qui vis en dehors d'ici, expliqua la plus jeune en montrant à Ema le chemin à prendre.

Les deux filles parlèrent un peu plus en montant les escaliers. Puis Ema se tourna légèrement vers elle, les lèvres plissées en ligne droite.

-Je peux te poser une question Fubuki-chan ?

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Je me demandais... Tu t'es blessé à l'œil pour devoir porter un cache ou … ?

Fubuki se figea dans les escaliers, se stoppant dans son ascension. La question sensible. Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Puisqu'Ema était sa nouvelle sœur et faisait maintenant parti de la famille, il n''était pas question de lui cacher cela plus longtemps.

-En fait, j'ai un problème au niveau de la pigmentation de l'iris de mon œil droit. Et donc...

La plus jeune leva sa main vers son œil droit et souleva le tissu qui le recouvrait, montrant la chose à sa sœur. Ema sursauta en voyant la couleur, c'était vraiment un rouge pur sang. Elle fut surpris quelques secondes avant d'hocher silencieusement de la tête.

-Voilà, mon petit secret révélé, rigola Fubuki. J'espère que ça ne t'effraie pas trop ?

-Non... C'est juste surprenant. Mais pourquoi ne mets-tu pas une lentille de contact pour cacher cela à la place de ton cache ?

Fubuki gratta l'arrière de son coup en ricanant, bien que soulager de voir que ça sœur n'avait pas prit du recul ou ne l'avait pas regardé bizarrement. Elle reprit sa marche vers le haut des escaliers, Ema la suivant directement. Cette dernière la regardait, attendant toujours la réponse à sa question.

-C'est juste que je n'aime pas tout ce qui pourrait entrer en contact avec mes yeux... J'ai un peu peur des lentilles et des trucs dans le genre? même les gouttes pour les yeux. Je suis un peu répulsive de toutes ces choses.

Ema acquiesça et se tut, n'ayant pas d'autres questions. C'était le choix de Fubuki. En arrivant au cinquième étage, elles croisèrent Kaname. Fubuki lui fit un petit sourire en essayant de s'esquiver le plus rapidement possible, mais le sort était contre elle.

Une main l'attira vers un corps chaud et des bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de s'en tirer.

-Kaname-nii, arrête tu m'étouffes !

-Quoi, je ne peux pas faire de câlin à ma mignonne petite sœur ? S'exclama-t-il blessé.

-C'est le troisième du jour tu sais, avec les deux de ce matin, je pense que j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui, contra-t-elle en le repoussant de touteS ses forces.

Fubuki reprit son souffle en se plaçant derrière Ema, la tête dépassant seulement.

-Ne t'approche plus de moi, d'accord ?

Le moine ne fit que rire avant de faire un clin d'œil à sa nouvelle sœur.

-Et toi Ema-chan, est-ce-que tu veux que je t'enlace aussi ? La taquina-t-il.

Ema rougit totalement et se cacha derrière ses affaires en refusant poliment. Fubuki voyant où cela allait mener tira Ema par le bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en quatrième vitesse. Elles laissèrent un moine riant derrière elles.

Fubuki soupira et se retourna vers Ema, un regard sérieux au visage.

-Ne fais jamais confiance à Kaname-nii, il pourrait profiter de toi.

-Profiter de moi ? Répéta-t-elle innocemment.

-Juste, fais attention, maintenant qu'il a une nouvelle sœur il pourrait essayer de t'embrasser comme il vient de le faire avec moi, donc juste, reste sur tes gardes, plaisanta la plus jeune, en voyant le genre de personne qu'était sa sœur.

Ema la regarda presque avec un regard effrayé sur son visage.

-Je ne savais pas que les frères étaient ainsi avec leur sœur, déclara Ema.

-Non, c'est que Kaname.

Les deux filles reprirent leur marche vers la salle de bain. Arrivées au balcon qui donnait sur le salon, Fubuki bifurqua sur sa gauche et incita Ema à la suivre.

-Si tu tournes à droite il y a un petit couloir qui mène au WC qui se trouve à droite et la salle de bain sur la gauche, détailla Fubuki en montrant les endroits du doigt. Je pense que la salle de bain est déjà occupé cependant.

Fubuki se rapprocha de la porte coulissante qui menait à la salle d'eau et toqua.

-Yuusuke-nii ? ... Tsubaki-nii ? … Subaru-nii ?

-Fubuki ?

-Ah Subaru-nii, je pensais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans, rit-elle. C'est bon prend ton temps, on attendra, reprit-elle pour son frère en emmenant Ema vers le balcon qu'elles venaient de quitter.

Elles s'assirent sur le petit fauteuil qui bordait la rambarde de sécurité qui donnait sur le salon. Fubuki se pencha un peu sur la rambarde pour voir Tsubaki et Azusa réviser leur rôle pour le prochain projet auquel ils participaient.

Fubuki tapota l'épaule d'Ema pour l'inciter à se retourner comme elle pour regarder les deux frères s'exercer.

-Que font-ils ?

-Regarde tu vas vite comprendre, répondit la plus jeune.

Les deux filles regardèrent les deux frères répéter les phrases de deux personnages d'anime, bien qu'Ema ne se doutait de rien. Et entendant la déclaration d'amour, Ema s'immobilisa complètement, comme figée.

-Tes frères... Azusa-san et Tsubaki-san sont... ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle confuse, en reculant de la rambarde.

-Comment ça ensemble ? Reprit Fubuki

-Et bien... comme un couple... N'est-ce pas interdit ? Vu leur lien familial, répondit Ema, les joues rouges.

Fubuki mit une main sur sa bouche pour retenir le rire qui voulait sortir de ses lèvres. Sa nouvelle sœur était vraiment naïve. Elle croyait vraiment qu'ils sortaient ensemble, alors qu'ils étaient frères ? Elle n'y croyait presque pas mais le visage que sa sœur portait la persuada. Vraiment naïve.

-Fu-chan, Ema-chan, que faites-vous ici ?

La voix d'Azusa les interpella alors qu'il montait les escaliers, Tsubaki sur ses talons. Ils les regardaient en souriant légèrement, sûrement contents d'avoir fini de répéter pour leur prestation du lendemain.

Fubuki les salua d'un geste de la main puis se tourna vers Ema, qui cacha son visage rougi derrière ses affaires. Elle semblait ne plus arriver à les regarder dans les yeux.

-Hey, je montrai à Ema-san un peu la maison et lui ai indiqué où se trouvait la salle de bain, et puisqu'elle est occupé par Subaru-nii, j'attends avec elle, expliqua-t-elle.

-Subaru vient de revenir de sa course, mais il ne prendra pas plus de temps pour se laver. Vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps, dit Azusa tranquillement.

-Vous nous avez entendu parlé ? Demanda Tsubaki en désignant le fauteuil sur lequel les deux frères étaient assis quelques minutes auparavant.

-Pour vous entendre, on vous a bien entendu..., rit Fubuki en se penchant plus loin dans le fauteuil.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, interrogatifs, avant de lancer un regard à Ema qui détournait les yeux.

-Ema-san, y a-t-il un problème ?

-... Non, c'est juste que... Félicitations pour votre couple !

Son exclamation surpris les deux hommes alors que Fubuki ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle du déplacer son cache pour essuyer la larme qui coulait de son œil. Ses rires ne se calmèrent pas pour autant et Subaru, qui sortait de la douche, lui lança un regard abasourdi.

-Oh mon dieu, tu es vraiment hilarante, Ema, sourit la plus jeune.

-Tu pensais que moi et Tsubaki étions..., comprit finalement Azusa.

Tsubaki lâcha également un rire en comprenant la situation alors que Subaru ne faisait que les fixer, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait à l'instant même.

-Nous ne faisions que répéter pour nos personnages, déclara Tsubaki, ses mains sur son ventre qui le faisait mal de trop rire.

-Personnages ?

-Nous sommes des seiyuus, annonça Azusa.

Les joues d'Ema reprirent une teinte rouge, non de confusion, mais plutôt d'embarras. Elle avait mal compris depuis tout le début, elle avait honte.

Tsubaki qui remarqua enfin Subaru, qui avait un essuie autour du cou, s'avança vers lui et posa son bras sur son épaule.

-Tu te rends compte Subaru. Notre nouvelle sœur a pensé qu'Azusa et moi étions un couple à cause de notre répétition, c'est hilarant, rit-il.

Subaru toussa légèrement et déplaça le bras de son frère pour être libre de nouveau.

-C'était donc cela, soupira-t-il. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que vous étiez devenu fous, reprit-il en désignant Tsubaki et Fubuki.

-Mais c'est vraiment marrant, non Subaru-nii ? On ne nous l'avait jamais faite celle-là, contra la plus jeune des sœurs.

Un petit sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Subaru alors qu'il partait rejoindre sa chambre, une bouteille d'eau en main, ignorant totalement Fubuki qui l'interpellait, blessée par son manque de réponse.

Ema, encore toute embarrassée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, se leva et courut vers la salle de bain,désormais libre, les joues encore rougies. Fubuki remarqua seulement à cet instant que son écureuil était introuvable. Peut-être l'avait-elle laissé dans sa chambre ?

-Vous n'auriez pas dû rire vous deux, maintenant, elle va être mal à l'aise à cause de ça, les gronda Azusa gentiment.

-On la taquinait juste, n'est-ce pas Fuu-chan ?

-Exactement, répondit Fubuki en se levant. Vous allez dormir vous deux ?

-Oui, on se lève tôt demain, déclara Azusa. Bonne nuit, Fubuki, lui souhaita-t-il en tirant Tsubaki derrière lui qui faisait un clin d'œil à sa petite sœur.

Fubuki les regarda partir avant de s'avancer vers la salle de bain. Elle entendit l'eau coulée et se dit donc qu'elle s'excusera auprès de sa grande sœur le lendemain matin avant d'aller à l'école.

Descendant les escaliers, voulant regarder un petit peu la télévision dans le grand salon avant de monter dormir, Fubuki vit la lumière de leur cuisine ouverte. Elle s'approcha discrètement et vit Ukyo se faire une tasse de café.

-Tu travailles encore Ukyo-nii ? Lui demanda calmement Fubuki en s'approchant de lui.

Il se retourna pour la regarder et lui sourit doucement.

-Oui, j'avais encore quelques petites choses à voir avant demain. C'était un dossier particulièrement complexe, donc il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour tout terminer, expliqua-t-il.

-Ne te surmènes pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire, tu n'es pas encore au lit ? Tu sais pourtant que tu te lèves tôt demain matin pour aller à ton entraînement. Non ?

Fubuki se gratta la joue en souriant. Son frère n'avait pas tort, mais elle n'était pas particulièrement fatigué. Pour ne pas le préoccuper elle allait revenir à se chambre et faire semblant d'aller dormir, elle regarderait la télévision dans sa chambre à la place du grand écran du salon.

-Fubuki, l'interpella son frère avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Ton bras va mieux ?

-Ah oui, répondit-elle surprise. Il cicatrise bien, Masaomi-nii l'a vérifié ce matin avant de partir.

-Tant mieux, sourit-il. Bon, ne tarde pas plus et va dormir, tu vas le regretter demain matin, rit-il.

-D'accord, Ukyo-nii. Bonne nuit !

La jeune fille s'en alla rapidement, rejoignant sa chambre en quelques minutes et s'allongeant sur son lit. Maintenant elle pouvait sentir la fatigue arriver. Elle se releva et se changea dans son pyjama et éteignit la lumière.

Finalement, elle ne verrait Ema que le lendemain après-midi, puisqu'elle partait sûrement plus tôt qu'elle pour son entraînement. Elle espérait qu'elle ne serait pas en colère contre elle à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Avec un dernier sourire, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit en un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Publié le 09/08/2018**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt.


End file.
